Lost Little Flower
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: Violet Daniels was one who sat in the background while everything happened around her. That is until the fateful day when she sits in the train compartment with three familiar looking people. For Violet, everything was about to change. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Violet Daniels was one who sat in the background while everything happened around her. That is until the fateful day when she sits in the train compartment with three familiar looking people. For Violet, everything was about to change. AU**

**Disclaimer: Violet is my OC, but other than her, I own nothing!**

Violet Daniels was a normal thirteen year old girl. Well, as normal as a girl who was a witch and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When she had received her letter two years ago, Violet was surprised at first. Her parents were what the wizarding world called Muggles. That was until her parents told her the truth. They had adopted her from an orphanage when she was just a baby. The Daniels couldn't conceive children, so adoption was the only choice they had. Violet still loved them like they were her real parents and she had no plan of trying to find her parents. If they didn't want her when she was a baby, why would they care now?

Violet sighed as she lugged her belongings through the narrow train hallway. The train was already in motion, yet Violet had nowhere to sit. She had a few friends in her house, but for the most part Violet kept to herself. It wasn't that she was shy; she just never met someone who she felt she could act normal around.

Violet finally spotted a compartment that had some open space. She peered in to see who was occupying it. There was a man sleeping on a good portion of the seats, but his face was covered by a newspaper. The other three members of the compartment she recognized immediately. It was Harry Potter and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She took a deep breath. While they were all in the same house, the three of them probably didn't know who she was. Violet was a nobody, unlike those three who were heroes to almost everyone. She slowly slid open the door.

"Can I sit here?" She asked quietly. The three friends looked up at Violet.

"Sure," Harry said. He smiled at Violet. Violet pulled her trunk in and sat in the open spot next to Harry.

"You look familiar," Ron said.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Violet said. "And in your year."

"Violet, right?" Hermione asked. Violet nodded. "I see you in the library a lot."

"Yeah," Violet said, rubbing her right hand on her left arm. "I like studying there. It's nice and quiet." Hermione smiled. The trio went back to talking about whatever they had been discussing before Violet entered the compartment. Violet noticed Hermione continuously glancing over at her. Violet leaned her head down, studying her trunk. Her black hair fell in front of her face, hiding most of it. Her finger wrapped around the single strand of hair that was purple. She had it that color since she was nine.

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop. Violet felt herself starting to fall over, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her back onto the seat.

"Thanks," Violet said.

"Why did the train stop?" Ron asked, peering out the window. Suddenly the window began to freeze over. Violet looked over at Harry, who was starting to shiver. Suddenly, a black cloaked figure appeared at the door. Violet felt her breath hitch in her throat. The figure entered the compartment. Violet started to feel weak as the figure moved closer. She felt so cold. Violet gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. All she wanted was to be somewhere warm. She started thinking back to the vacation she took with her parents over the summer. They had gone to Italy and spent a lot of time at the beaches.

"Expecto Patronus!" Violet's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. The man who had been asleep before was now standing, his wand pointed at the creature. A bright light was coming out of the tip of his wand. The creature disappeared quickly. Violet felt a body slump down onto her lap. She looked down to see Harry passed out.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, bolting from her seat to a kneeling position in front of Violet.

"He needs chocolate," The man said, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket. He handed it to Violet. She looked at him curiously. Why would he want her to do it? She barely knew the boy. Violet internally sighed before breaking off a piece of chocolate. She opened Harry's mouth slightly and started to put the chocolate in, when he began to come to. He tried to push the food away.

"You need to eat it," The man said. Harry who was still groggy took the chocolate and began to eat it. He slowly sat up, with a bit of help from Violet.

"What were those things?" Harry asked.

"Dementors," The man said. "They are the guards of Azkaban."

"Why are they here then?" Harry asked, finishing off the chocolate.

"It must have something to do with Sirius Black's escape," Hermione said. Violet looked over at the man standing. A dark look cast upon his face as Hermione mentioned Sirius Black. He sat back down and picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet and held it up high, so that his face wasn't shown. Violet sighed as she went back to studying her trunk.

* * *

After what seemed like an endless train ride, the Hogwarts Express finally reached the school. Violet was slowly moving through the Great Hall, trying to decide where at the Gryffindor table she was going to sit. She spotted Lavender Brown, who sort of considered her to be a friend. It was mostly because Lavender liked talking and Violet was a great listener.

"Violet," Violet turned to the sound of her name. She saw Harry beckoning her over. She slowly walked over. "Would you like to sit with us?" Ron and Hermione smiled at her and Violet nodded. She sat down next to Harry. "Thanks for your help on the train."

"It's no problem," Violet said. "I was a little surprised when you fell over but I wasn't going to throw you off or anything." Ron and Hermione smirked at her comment.

"Ah, well thanks for that," Harry said. After the usual sorting of the first years, Dumbledore stood to speak.

"As you may now," Dumbledore began. "Your ride here was disrupted. While I apologize for the disruption there are a few things I would like to explain. Those creatures that stopped the train are Dementors and they will be here at Hogwarts patrolling the grounds until the Ministry feels they are no longer needed."

"Someone at the Ministry must think Sirius Black is going to come here," Hermione whispered.

"Well blimey," Ron began. "Of course they do. If he's after Harry, then he's bound to show up at Hogwarts." Violet cast a look over at Harry. He looked a little nervous, but it also seemed he was putting up a front to look brave. He was, after all, 'The Boy Who Lived'. Harry glanced over at Violet, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"In lighter news," Dumbledore continued. "I am very pleased to welcome the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin." As he stood, the four looked at each other.

"That's the guy from the train," Violet said. She made eye contact with him and he nodded his head at her. "No wonder he knew how to ward off that Dementor." Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared on the tables.

"Finally," Ron said. "I'm starving." The other three laughed as Ron began piling food onto his plate. The conversation was light during the meal, mostly the other three getting to know Violet. After the feast, the prefects of each house led the students to their respective common rooms. Violet sighed as she collapsed onto the bed where her stuff was.

"Tired?" Hermione asked. Violet looked up. Hermione had the bed right next to hers.

"Extremely," Violet said. The two slowly began to get ready for bed, as the rest of the girls in their room talked excitably about the year and boys. "Hey Hermione," Hermione looked up at Violet. "Thanks for being so nice to me today."

"Well you seem that a nice person," Hermione said. "And besides, spending all my time with Ron and Harry can get a little annoying sometimes. It's nice to have a girl to chat with." The two girls smiled, before getting into their respective beds. Violet smiled again before rolling over to fall asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review? Please? It would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh oh oooooooh! Look an update! XD**

**Disclaimer: Violet's mine! The rest is owned by the fabulous J.K Rowling!**

* * *

A few hours later, Violet lay awake unable to fall asleep. She shut her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing the Dementors. Finally, Violet decided she wasn't going to get much sleep. She quietly got out of bed. She tiptoed down the stairwell. As she entered the common room, she looked around to make sure no one was there. She snuck over the couch by the fireplace. It was her favorite place to sit. She sat down and stared at the fire.

"Can't sleep?" Violet nearly jumped off the couch, hearing someone else. Harry peered around from the chair he was sitting.

"You scared the living daylights out of me," Violet said. "I didn't think anyone was in here."

"Usually no one is," Harry said getting up from the chair. He sat down next to Violet. "Can't sleep?" Violet nodded her head. "Me either."

"It's those creepy Dementors," Violet said. "Every time I close my eyes, I see them."

"I know how you feel," Harry said. "But at least you didn't pass out." Violet shrugged. "Why is that anyways? The Dementor was coming towards both of us, why didn't you pass out?"

"I don't know," Violet said. "I just shut my eyes and started thinking about the vacation I took with my parents. I didn't want to think about the Dementor or how cold I felt." Harry nodded, running a hand through his very messy black hair.

"They just really have me freaked out," Harry said.

"Well maybe you can talk to Professor Lupin about it," Violet said. "He knows some kind of spell that stopped the Dementor from hurting you anymore. I bet he could teach you."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'll have to speak with him about that." The conversation fell into a comfortable silence, as the two stared at the fire. Finally, Violet stood.

"Well I guess we should both try and go to sleep now," Violet said. Harry sighed and stood.

"Well only if I can get those stupid Dementors out of my head," Harry said.

"Just try and think of something positive," Violet said. "Like maybe you're first Quidditch game? That outta help you."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said. "Thanks Violet." Violet smiled before heading upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

The eager third year students sat in the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. After having two different teachers for the class, no one knew what to expect.

"Good morning class," Professor Lupin said. "First thing's first, everyone stand up and move towards the center of the room." They all did so and with a flick of his wand, Professor Lupin sent all the desks to the far sides of the room. "For our first lesson, we will be learning about boggarts. Does anyone know what a boggart is?" Hermione raised her hand. "Ms. Granger."

"A boggart is a creature that shape-shifts into the form of the viewer's worst fear," Hermione answered.

"Very good," Professor Lupin said. "And does anyone know how to stop a boggart?" Hermione raised her hand again. "Anyone besides Ms. Granger?" Violet cautiously raised her hand. "Ah yes, Miss Daniels,"

"The charm Riddikulus," Violet answered. "But it doesn't matter how you say it or how you wave your wand."

"Precisely!" Professor Lupin said, with a smile. "What really matters is your ability to concentrate and push past the fear. Miss Daniels, since you answered the question about the charm, would you care to go first?" Violet nodded and stepped forward. Lupin walked towards a cabinet. Violet stared at it curiously. Lupin then opened the door. Out stepped what looked like Violet's adoptive mother. Mrs. Daniels stepped towards Violet scowling and pointing angrily. Violet bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes to concentrate. She opened her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Riddikulus!" She shouted pointing her wand at the boggart. It changed from her mother scowling, to her mother making the most ridiculous faces at Violet. Violet began laughing, a huge smile across her face.

"Fantastic job," Professor Lupin said. Violet bit her lip, to quiet her laughter and stepped aside. The rest of the class continued, all successfully defeating the boggart. Harry stepped forward and the boggart started to grow in size, into a large cloaked figure. Harry's eyes widened. Lupin quickly stepped in front of Harry and the boggart turned into a white circular object. Lupin quickly cast the charm. He then quickly closed the closet.

"Well good job today," Lupin said. "Class is over. See you next class." All the students started to filter out. Violet walked up to Harry, who was still standing in the same spot.

"You alright?" Violet asked, offering him his belongings.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, grabbing them from his hands. He stormed out of the room. Violet looked after him leaving sadly.

"He'll be fine," Violet turned around to see Professor Lupin. "His pride will recover." Violet smiled a little bit. "Miss Daniels, you did very well today."

"Thank you," Violet said. "I read a bit on boggarts last year. My first two years here, I spent a lot of time in the library."

"Nothing wrong with that," Professor Lupin said. Violet smiled. "Well you better go. You wouldn't want to be late for your next class." Violet nodded and headed out of the classroom.

* * *

**What'd ya think? REVIEW! I love those little reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**S****o I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, but unfortunately this one is only a tad bit longer...Anyways, here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Violet, my OC, is mine and that's all.**

The next month passed by rather quickly, with nothing very exciting since the first Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, there was the sticky situation with the hippogriff Buckbeak attacking Draco Malfoy. Violet had heard that Draco had told his father about what happened and that Lucius Malfoy was going to take some serious action against the hippogriff.

"Hey Vi," Harry said, sitting down next to her. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had grown very close to Violet over the past month. Harry had even begun calling her 'Vi' as a nickname. "Going to Hogsmeade today?" Violet shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't like to bother my parents about anything magic related," Violet said. "They're Muggles and magic still freaks them out."

"It must be nice to have a family that actually cares about you," Harry said. Harry had explained to Violet that he lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who absolutely despised Harry.

"Well they're my adoptive parents," Violet explained.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Violet said. "I guess my real parents went here, but I don't know who they are." Harry nodded. They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see Professor Lupin.

"Hello Harry, Violet," Professor Lupin said. "I couldn't help but overhear that the two of you would not be going to Hogsmeade today. Would you like to join me in my office for some tea?" Harry looked over at Violet, who shrugged.

"Alright," Harry said. The two got up and followed Lupin to his office. He opened the door and let the two of them in. The office was rather plain. There were a lot of bookshelves filled with books. The desk had a few pictures, facing Lupin's side of the room. Harry and Violet sat down at the two seats in front of the desk. Professor Lupin poured them each a cup of tea.

"So have your classes been?" He asked.

"Fine," Harry answered. "Nothing too interesting."

"Except for poor Buckbeak," Violet said. "That arrogant toerag Malfoy is trying to get rid of Buckbeak!" Lupin chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Oh I wasn't laughing at that," Lupin said. "It was just that phrase you used, 'arrogant toerag', I knew someone who used that phrase often." He sighed a little sadly and looked out one of the windows. Harry and Violet looked at each, a bit confused. Unbeknownst to them, Lupin had looked back over to them. He studied them both carefully before clearing his throat and continuing the conversation.

* * *

Harry and Violet walked down the empty hallway, a few hours later. Harry had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

"Alright there Harry?" Violet asked.

"He was friends with my dad," Harry said. "He knew my dad." Violet put one of her arms around Harry's shoulder.

"This is good," Violet said. "You could find out things about your dad." Harry smiled a little sadly. "Chin up Mr. Potter!" Harry smirked and nudged Violet.

"Why are we just becoming friends this year?" Harry asked.

"Because we never had the opportunity," Violet said. "Since you're always so busy saving the world."

"Spend enough time with me and you'll become one of my accomplices," Harry said. The two laughed as they rounded the corner. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" Violet asked quietly. The portrait of the Fat Lady was covered in slash marks. The Fat Lady, herself, was absent from the portrait.

"Stay here," Harry said. "I'll go get someone." Violet nodded wordlessly, still staring at the portrait. Who would attack the portrait? Most of the students were at Hogsmeade. Violet noticed a small rat scurry away from the portrait and down the hall. Harry came running back, followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh my," Professor McGonagall said. She looked over at Dumbledore.

"Send all of the students to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said. "It would be safer if we kept them all in the Great Hall for the evening. I will go find Argus and ask him to help me find the Fat Lady." Professor McGonagall nodded before ushering Harry and Violet towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Violet lay on the floor of the Great Hall, unable to fall asleep. She rolled over, only to find Harry awake, staring at the ceiling.

"It seems neither of us ever gets any sleep," Violet whispered. Harry looked over at Violet and smirked a little. "What's wrong?"

"Who would attack the Fat Lady?" Harry asked.

"I think you already have an idea of who attacked her," Violet pointed out.

"Sirius Black," Harry said, with a sigh. "He tried to break into Gryffindor to get to me. He's trying to kill me just like he killed all those people."

"Not to be obnoxious or anything," Violet began. "But if Sirius Black managed to break out of Azkaban, don't you think he would have come up with a better way of getting to you. Attacking the Fat Lady doesn't seem like the smartest plan."

"He's a crazy murderer," Harry said. "I don't think he's using much of his brain."

"It was just a thought," Violet said. "Now let's stop thinking about this and get some sleep, okay?" Harry nodded and rolled over to his other side. Violet sighed and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**I hope you all had a marvelous Thanksgiving! I know I'm thankful for Harry Potter existing and the awesome people who take the time to read my story! Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Violet! The rest, I don't.**

* * *

Violet sighed contently as she sat on the windowsill by her bed. She watched the snow falling outside. It had been a few months since the attack on the Fat Lady. Things had seemed to get back to normal.

"Violet?" Violet turned to see Hermione enter the room. "What are you doing over there?"

"Just watching the snow," Violet said with a smile.

"Well Harry's been looking for you," Hermione said. "He probably wants to find you so that he's not alone today." Violet nodded standing up. Today was another trip to Hogsmeade. So while everyone would be running around Hogsmeade enjoying their day, Harry and Violet would be wandering Hogwarts looking for something to do.

"So how are your classes?" Violet asked, slipping on some shoes.

"Fine," Hermione said nonchalantly. Violet looked over at her.

"I just asked because I know you're taking a lot of electives," Violet pointed out. "And you know sometimes when I'm sitting in class, one that you're supposed to be in but not there, I look away for a second and then POW! You're in the classroom, as if you've been there the whole time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said, turning away from Violet.

"Come on Hermione," Violet said, with a smirk. "We're both two bright girls. How do you do it?"

"Violet I think you've lost it," Hermione said before quickly heading down the stairs. Violet followed her, entering the Common Room. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and quickly left with the rest of the Gryffindor students going to Hogsmeade. Violet sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"So what's the plan for today?" Violet asked. "Another tea session with Professor Lupin?"

"I was thinking something different," Harry said with a smirk. "Grab your coat and whatever else you wear when you're outside during the winter." Violet looked at him skeptically. "Just trust me!" Violet rolled her eyes and headed back up the stairs. She put on her coat, a pair of gloves, a hat, and a scarf. She headed back down the stairs. The Common Room was completely empty. Violet stopped in the middle of the room and sighed.

"I wonder what that boy has up his sleeve," Violet muttered.

"Shenanigans," Violet shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air. Harry appeared, laughing hysterically.

"Where did you come from?" Violet asked, still hyperventilating a bit. Harry held his arms up. Violet looked at him, not seeing anything. "Boy, you've lost it."

"It's an invisibility cloak genius," Harry said. "And we're gonna use it to get to Hogsmeade."

"You're crazy," Violet said.

"Maybe," Harry said, draping the cloak over both of them. "But I don't want to miss another trip to Hogsmeade." Violet rolled her eyes as they began their journey. They successfully made it a good portion of the trip. Suddenly, someone grabbed them and removed the cloak.

"Blimey Harry," Fred said. "Not the brightest idea." Violet rolled her eyes as they looked up at the two Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"It would have worked if you hadn't ruined it," Harry said, snatching the cloak from George.

"Filch is guarding the passageway to Hogsmeade," Fred said.

"No way could you make it pass him," George said.

"So then we're still stuck here," Violet said. She sighed. "I'm going back to the Common Room." She started to go, but George grabbed her arm.

"But we have a surprise for you," George said. "Show 'em Fred." Fred pulled a blank piece of parchment.

"It's blank," Harry pointed out. The twins smirked. Fred took out his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Suddenly, words appeared on the parchment.

"The Marauder's Map?" Harry asked, reading the first page.

"This map shows every passageway in Hogwarts," George said. "Even the ones that only Filch is supposed to know about."

"It also shows you where anyone in the school is," Fred said. "It's been pretty handy for me and George."

"But we've decided that you need it more Harry," George said. Fred handed Harry the parchment.

"The most important thing to know about this map," Fred began. "Is how to change it back to the blank parchment you first saw."

"All you gotta say is mischief managed," George said.

"Enjoy!" The twins said before running off. Harry and Violet looked at each other.

"Might as well use it," Harry said, draping the cloak back over the two of them.

* * *

Violet and Harry had successfully made it into Hogsmeade. They were now searching the streets for Ron and Hermione.

"Any idea where they are?" Violet asked in a hushed whisper.

"Up ahead," Harry said. They saw Ron and Hermione being annoyed by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Ugh it's that arrogant toerag," Violet hissed. "Can we please scare the shit out of him?" Harry laughed and nodded. Violet pulled out her wand and quietly began making snowballs. The two of them used their wands to fire the snowballs and Malfoy and his gang. Then, with a swish of her wand, Violet made Draco's trousers drop. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ran away, freaking out.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted through laughter. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off, revealing himself and Violet.

"Blimey," Ron said. "That was awful. Whose idea was that?" Violet raised her arm between her giggles. The four continued laughing until they heard footsteps. Harry and Violet went back under the invisibility cloak and Ron and Hermione turned away from the path.

"Everything with Sirius Black has gotten very serious," Professor Flitwick said walking past them with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Cornelius Fudge. Upon hearing the name Sirius Black, Harry grabbed Violet's arm and started pulling her in the direction the adults were going.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Come back here!"

"They're headed to Three Broomsticks," Ron pointed out. "Underage wizards can't get in there." Hermione sighed as they stayed by the tree, waiting for Harry and Violet to come out.

Harry and Violet got into the pub and moved into one of the corners. Conveniently, the adults they were following were seated close enough for them to hear.

"Cornelius there must be something more you can do," Professor McGonagall pleaded with the Minister. "The Dementors haven't caught him yet and parents have been sending me owls wanting to take their child out of school until he is gone."

"We are doing the best we can," Cornelius said, with a sigh.

"Not to interrupt," Hagrid said. "But why does Sirius Black want Harry in the first place?"

"Sirius Black was the one who told Lord Voldemort of the Potters whereabouts," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Impossible," Professor Flitwick said. "Sirius Black and James Potter," He stopped, looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Were best friends," Professor McGonagall said, finishing his statement. Violet felt Harry roughly grabbed her arm and pull her out of the pub. He kept tugging her along. They passed by Ron and Hermione.

"Guys!" She hissed. Ron and Hermione saw the footprints and quickly started to follow. "Harry, my arm." Harry finally let her go and removed the cloak.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, running up to Violet. Violet bit her lip and looked over at Harry. Harry was pacing back in forth. The other three could tell he was about to lose it.

"He was their friend!" Harry shouted. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill Sirius Black for what he did to my parents." Violet looked at Hermione and Ron. They both looked frightened at Harry's reaction.

* * *

**Dunt dunt dunnnnnnnn! The plot thickens! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review? It'd make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Eep. This is a short chapter. I apologize for that. Anyways, enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: Well...I own my OC and nothing else.**

* * *

The next day, Violet found herself avoiding Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was still upset from what he had heard in the Three Broomsticks. Violet was starting to wonder if being friends with the three of them was worth it. A crazy murderer was out to get Harry and Harry wanted to kill this man. Maybe he, Ron, and Hermione were used to these kinds of things, but it scared Violet. Violet sighed as she walked through the castle corridors. She was currently walking towards the dungeon. She had a question about Potions, and while Violet didn't like being around Professor Snape because of his hate of Gryffindors, she also didn't want to fail the assignment. She slowly walked up to Snape's office and knocked on the door. Snape opened the door and eyed the young girl.

"I happen to be busy Miss Daniels," Snape said.

"I just have a quick question Professor," Violet said. "Please sir, it will only take a second."

"I said I'm busy," Snape said. Violet backed up a little, slightly afraid of him.

"Actually," She heard a voice say from inside the office. Professor Lupin exited the office with Harry. "I believe this has really been a waste of time." Snape glared at Lupin and Harry, before entering the office and slamming the door. Violet sighed.

"Miss Daniels," Professor Lupin began. "Would you and Mr. Potter join me in my office?" Violet nodded and the three of them walked in silence. Once they entered his office, Professor Lupin slammed the Marauders Map onto his desk. "Where did you get this?" Violet bit her lip, not wanting to speak. "I asked you a question!"

"Filch's office," Harry said. "I found it there. Violet had nothing to do with this."

"But she knew you had it, didn't she?" Lupin looked over at Violet, who was petrified with fear. "Didn't you?"

"Yes Professor," Violet said quietly. Lupin shook his head.

"I thought you were smarter than this Violet," Lupin said. "I would have never expected you to get caught up in something like this. You may leave now. Harry you need to stay." Violet quickly left the office. She found herself nearly dashing down the hallways, until she finally made it outside. She sat down under a tree and started to cry. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a twig breaking. She looked up to see a large black dog walking towards her. She wiped her eyes as the dog continued to approach her.

"What's a dog doing here?" She asked aloud. The dog sat down next to her. She carefully petted the dog's head. The dog didn't move, so Violet continued petting its head. "Are you a new pet of Hagrid's?" She looked at the dog's face carefully. The dog looked a bit tired and rugged. "I bet if you could talk, you'd tell me about something horrible that's happened to you." The dog barked. Violet smiled a bit before getting up. She leant down and petted the dog's head again. "I hope you feel better." Then she started to head towards the castle. She turned back, to see the dog still sitting. "Strange." Then she walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just really like updating this story, because I really like this story. Also, if you like the writing in this story, feel free to go to my profile and check out some of my other Harry Potter stories. They're all one-shots about Lily and James, but who doesn't like a story about Lily and James? Anyways, that was a shameless plug for my other stories, sorry XD. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Violet sighed as she sat in the common room. She was just lounging around, not doing anything. The school year was almost over and Violet couldn't wait to go home. As nice as it had been spending time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, there was too much danger surrounding them with Harry being 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"Violet," Violet looked up to see who addressed her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards her. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She asked.

"They're going to kill Buckbeak today," Hermione said. Violet jumped up from her seat.

"But they can't!" She shouted. "That's not fair. Malfoy insulted Buckbeak, it's his fault!"

"We know," Harry said. "But Lucius Malfoy works for the Ministry of Magic." Violet sighed and shook her head.

"We're gonna go visit Hagrid if you want to come with," Ron said. Violet nodded and they headed out of the common room. They walked in silence for a little while.

"I just can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak," Hermione said. They heard laughter and peered around the corner. They saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with binoculars.

"Did you see that blubbering oaf?" Malfoy asked, laughing. "This is going to be rich! Did I tell you that Father is going to let me keep the head?" A dark looked crossed Hermione's face and she stormed towards Draco.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione shrieked as she pulled out her wand. She backed Draco into a wall.

"Hermione!" Violet shouted. Hermione turned to look at her friends.

"He's not worth it," Ron said. Hermione nodded and put her wand in her pocket. Then, without another thought, Hermione punched Draco. Draco stumbled before running off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"That felt good," Hermione said. Violet smirked and Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in awe. After a second, the four continued down the path to Hagrid's hut. They passed by Buckbeak, who was lying on the ground outside, nibbling on a ferret.

"He's such a sweet creature," Violet said sadly as they walked up to the doorway. They all nodded in agreement as Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh its jus' you four," Hagrid said. "Thought it was Dumbledore. Come in." They all walked in and sat at the table. "I jus' can't believe Buckbeak's gonna die." Violet sighed and walked over to the window. She looked out the window at Buckbeak. Hagrid continued talking with the others as Violet started to zone out. Suddenly a crash sounded. She turned to see one of the glasses on the shelves smashed. Suddenly, a rock hit her in the head.

"Ow!" Violet shouted out. Harry looked out the window.

"Hagrid," Harry began. Hagrid looked out the window.

"Yeh four got to go," Hagrid said, ushering them towards the back door. "Anyone sees yeh outside when it's almost dark, you'll be in some trouble." The four quickly exited the hut just as the banging came from the front door. They heard Hagrid let the Minister, Dumbledore, and the Executioner into his hut. They made a dash for the pumpkins and ducked behind them. Hermione suddenly turned towards the tree.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I heard something," Hermione said.

"Guys we can't stay here," Violet said. She nodded towards the trees, and the others followed her. The hid behind the trees as they saw everyone exit from Hagrid's hut. They all stood silently, just waiting. After what seemed like eternity, they finally heard the axe drop. Violet's breath got caught in her throat and felt her eyes tear. Harry put his arm around her as she tried to steady her breath.

"He bit me," Violet looked up at Ron. His finger was bleeding and he was looking at in disbelief. Suddenly, Scabbers, Ron's rat, bolted from Ron's hand. Ron chased after his pet rat.

"Ron, no!" Harry shouted. He, Hermione, and Violet bolted after him. They ran past a countless number of trees before they were out in a clear area.

"Does he realize what tree that is?" Hermione asked, as they saw Ron on the ground holding Scabbers. Ron was sitting under the Whomping Willow.

"Ron! Run!" Harry shouted. Ron looked over at Harry and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Harry look out!" Violet turned her head first, to see a large black dog bounding towards them. She stood completely still. Was that the dog from the tree? Harry grabbed Violet and pulled her towards him, just as the dog leapt right over them. The dog landed in front of Ron and quickly bit down on his leg. Ron screamed out in pain as the dog started to drag him towards an opening in the tree. Harry dove after Ron, grabbing a hold of his arm. However, the dog was still stronger and managed to keep pulling the two along.

"We have to help them," Violet said to Hermione. They ran forward and each grabbed one of Harry's legs. The four were still dragged along, until the dog disappeared through the opening. Slowly, Ron let go of Harry's arm and was dragged through the opening.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. They didn't have time to run in, because a branch of the Whomping Willow came flying out of nowhere, knocking the three of them back. They stood back up, staring at the tree.

"We'd have to be crazy to try to get through that," Violet said, panting. Harry gave her a look before running back in. He was promptly knocked over, losing his glasses in the process. The girls ran towards him, only to be swept up in the air again. The girls flew around the tree wildly. Hermione spotted Harry on the ground and grabbed onto him, right before the all went hurdling into the small opening. They all landed on the ground in a heap.

"Lumos," Harry said, taking his wand out. The light appeared, showing them a tunnel.

"Where do you suppose this leads?" Hermione asked as they started to walk through.

"I have a hunch," Harry said. "I just hope I'm wrong." The three continued through the tunnel. Violet stumbled over a root and let out a little shriek. Harry caught her from falling. She nodded, as a sort of thanks, and continued walking. Suddenly, the tunnel ended.

"What now?" Violet asked. Harry looked up, seeing a small opening. He hoisted himself up first. He stuck his hands back through and pulled Violet up, followed by Hermione. They looked around at their surroundings. They were in an old looking shack. The wallpaper was peeling, furniture was strewn everywhere, and dried red stains covered the walls.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack aren't we?" Hermione asked, looking towards Harry. Harry stayed silent. Violet noticed dog prints on the floor. Harry heard something before dashing up the stairs, followed by the girls. Harry whispered the spell to turn out the light from his wand, before moving closer to the door. He looked at the girls who pulled their wands out, ready. Harry then forcefully kicked the door in. They looked around the room. Violet spotted Ron lying on an old saggy bed.

"Ron!" She shouted.

"You're okay," Hermione said. He looked up, a frightful look on his face.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"He's the dog," Ron began, his voice full of panic. "It's a trap, Harry. He's an Animagus." Harry looked to the floor to see paw prints. He followed them, until they became a pair of dirty, falling apart boots. Violet gasped as she saw the man standing there. His clothes were all covered in dirt and tattered. His hair was probably once brown, but was so dirty and matted, that it was hard to tell. His face was pale and looked like a corpse.

This man was Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry," Hermione began, raising her wand with a shaking hand. "You'll, you'll have kill us too!" Sirius studied Harry. His eyes fell onto Violet. Violet looked straight into his eyes and a familiar feeling overcame her.

"No," Sirius Black said. "Only one will die tonight"

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted. He began to raise his wand.

"Harry, no!" Violet shouted, stepping in front of Harry.

"Violet, get out of the way!" Harry shouted, roughly shoving Violet out of the way. She crashed into a piece of furniture and fell to the ground. Sirius stared at Harry cautiously.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He began to raise his wand. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Professor Lupin!" The students shouted as he entered the room. He ignored them as he looked over at the convict.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius," Lupin said, his wand pointed at him. "Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius countered. The two men regarded each other, neither moving. Then, Lupin stepped forward and hugged Sirius.

"No!" Hermione shouted. Lupin and Sirius stared at her curiously. "I trusted you! I covered up for you!" She turned to her friends. "He's a werewolf." She pointed at Lupin. "That's why he's been missing classes." Harry, Ron, and Violet stared at Lupin dumbfounded. Lupin stepped towards Hermione.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked, looking at her curiously.

"Since Professor Snape taught the lesson on werewolves," Hermione said. Lupin smirked, a bit sadly.

"You truly are the brightest young witch of your age," Lupin said. Sirius scoffed.

"Yes, you glow like the sun and you howl at the moon," Sirius said. "Enough talk! He dies. Now, if you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Lupin put a hand up, to stop him.

"Wait Sirius," Lupin said.

"I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted eyes wide. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" He jabbed a finger at Lupin. "You wouldn't have lasted a week!" Lupin eyed Sirius, before nodding.

"All right then," Lupin said. "As you wish." Violet looked at Professor Lupin incredulously. Was he just going to let this mad man kill Harry? She looked back at Sirius. There was something about him that seemed eerily familiar.

"No!" Harry shouted, raising his wand at Sirius. With of flick of his wand, Lupin knocked Harry's wand from his hand. Harry grew ever more furious.

"You betrayed my parents!" Harry shouted, stepping towards Sirius. Violet grabbed hold of him, to keep him from moving. Harry tried to break free from her grasp, but Violet wouldn't let go. "You betrayed them to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie!" Sirius shouted. "I would never betray James and Lily!"

"Harry you've got to listen," Lupin began, but Harry cut him off.

"Did he listen?" Harry shouted pointing at Sirius. "When my mother was dying, did he hear her screaming?"

"No!" Sirius shouted, pain etched on his face. "I wasn't there and I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Harry was still fuming. Violet tugged at his arm and nodded her head at Sirius. Harry noticed the pained look.

"Someone else betrayed your parents," Lupin said. "Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"He's as good as dead," Sirius said with a growl.

"What're you talking about?" Harry asked, staring the two of them quizzically. "There's nobody here."

"Oh yes there is," Sirius said. "Come out Peter." He and Lupin looked towards Ron.

"You're mad," Ron said. Violet noticed that they weren't looking at Ron, but what was in his hands, Scabbers. She saw the rat start to wriggle around violently. Lupin and Sirius raised their wands together and were about to cast a spell when the door flew open.

"Expelliarmus!" They all looked to the doorway to see Snape standing, with a smug smile on his face. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. I was hoping I would be the one to catch you." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant!" He said sarcastically. "Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have some business to take care of." Snape stepped towards Sirius, his wand jabbing at his neck.

"Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Sirius eyes flashed with fear. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness." Snape paused and smirked. "But I'll do my best." Snape stepped towards the door and gestured toward it, still smirking. "After you." Before anyone could move, Violet made a bold move.

"Stupefy!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Snape. Everyone turned towards Violet, shocked etched onto Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Lupin's faces and amusement on Sirius'.

"You attacked a teacher," Hermione said. Violet shrugged and looked towards Harry. Her wand was pointed at him.

"You will listen to them," She said jerking her head at Sirius and Lupin. "And if you shove me to ground again, I swear that I will hex you into the next century." Harry nodded and looked back towards Sirius and Lupin.

"Peter who?" Harry asked.

"Pettigrew," Lupin said, picking up their conversation from before they were interrupted. "He went to school with us. We thought he was our friend." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"No, he's dead," Harry said. He pointed at Sirius. "He killed him." Sirius let out a mirthless laugh.

"I thought so too," Lupin said. "Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map."

"Then the map was lying," Harry said. Violet rolled her eyes. The boy was being so stubborn.

"The map never lies," Sirius said forcefully. "He's alive and he's right there." Sirius pointed at Ron. Ron's face turned pale white.

"Me?" Ron choked out. "It's lunatic."

"Not you, you idiot!" Sirius shouted. "Your rat!" Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"Scabbers?" Ron asked, holding onto his pet tighter. Everyone stared at the rat. Violet noticed the rat start to squirm around in Ron's hands. "Scabbers been in my family for," Sirius cut him off.

"Twelve years," Sirius said bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Violet looked over at Sirius curiously. How would he know if Ron's rat was missing a toe?

"So what?" Ron asked. It finally hit Violet.

"All they found of Peter Pettigrew," She started to say, looking at Sirius.

"Was his finger!" Sirius shouted. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Violet looked at Harry. It all made sense. Now all they needed was for Harry to believe Sirius. Harry looked up at Sirius, a believing look on his face.

"Show me," Harry said. Sirius and Remus stepped forward, each raising a wand. They both flicked their wands at the rat at the same. The rat rose in the air and then suddenly was no longer a rat, but a small man with thinning hair and grubby hands.

"S-sirius, R-remus," He stuttered. "My old friends." He looked at them before attempting to make a mad dash for the door. Violet flicked her wand at him and he went flying backwards. He slowly stood and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Harry and Violet.

"Harry!" Peter said. "Look at you! Y-you look just like your father, James. And Violet!" Violet's eyes widened as the small man leered at her.

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted storming towards Peter. He dashed away from them.

"I didn't mean to!" Peter shouted, cowering. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"Died!" Sirius shouted. "Died rather than betray my friends!" He and Lupin raised their wands again. "And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you,"

"We would," Lupin said.

"No, please," Peter begged. "You can't!" He cowered on the floor in fear. His eyes were squeezed shut, knowing his death was coming.

"No," Harry said sternly. Peter's eyes flew open. Sirius and Lupin looked at him incredulously.

"Harry this man," Lupin began, but Harry cut him off.

"I know what he is," Harry said. "But we'll take him to the castle." Peter jumped up and ran towards Harry.

"Bless you!" He said, grabbing Harry's hands. "Bless you boy." Harry wretched his hands free.

"Get off," He said. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, we're turning you over to the Dementors." Lupin grabbed ahold of Peter's collar and pulled him out through the tunnel. They could hear Peter shouting, begging for mercy. Hermione and Violet helped Ron up and followed Harry and Sirius out through the tunnel. They stepped out through the opening in the Whomping Willow.

"Ron!" Peter shouted towards him. "Haven't I been a good pet all these years?" Violet raised her wand.

"Back off you rat," Violet threatened. He quivered in fear, until he noticed the sky. Hermione, Ron, and Violet's gazes shifted up. Straight above them, was the full moon. Violet looked over at Harry, who was talking to Sirius.

"Harry," Hermione said. Harry and Sirius looked over. Lupin stood completely still, starting to twitch.

"Remus, did you take your potion?" Sirius asked cautiously. Lupin shook his head slowly. Sirius ran forward, trying to control his friend. Suddenly, Peter was moving freely.

"Harry!" Violet shouted, pointing at Peter. But it was too late. Peter transformed back into a rat and disappeared into the night. Violet felt a hand grab her shoulder. She was spun around and looked into the eyes of Professor Snape.

"You are in a lot of trouble," He began. But Violet shoved him aside, just as a now fully transformed Lupin bounded toward them. The werewolf took a swipe at her, which Violet narrowly ducked. Snape recovered from Violet's shove and was ready to step in front of her, but he wasn't fast enough. The werewolf roughly knocked Violet into the trunk of the Whomping Willow. The surroundings began to grow dark for Violet.

"Violet!" She heard someone shout, but Violet's head dropped and she faded out of consciousness.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review? Please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**This is my favorite chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Violet slowly opened her eyes, sometime later. She was lying in a bed that was not hers. As she took in her surroundings, she could see that she was in the hospital wing. She looked outside. The sun was at a medium point in the sky, making it probably somewhere between noon and four pm. She studied the room. Harry and Ron were lying in the two beds next to her, still out. Ron's leg was bandaged up and Harry, for the most part, looked unscathed. Asleep in a chair between the boys' beds was Hermione. Violet slowly stood up. It was then that she was aware of her injury. Her wrist was in a cast and her back was pretty sore.

Then she remembered Sirius.

Having been knocked into the Whomping Willow, Violet didn't know what happened. She heard footsteps coming towards the Hospital Wing. She quickly got back into her bed and closed her eyes.

"How are they Madame Pomfrey?" Violet heard Professor Dumbledore ask.

"Still asleep," She replied. "I tried to have Miss Granger leave, but she refused."

"And Violet?" He asked. "Any scratches?" Why would Dumbledore care if she had a scratch or two? Then she remembered. Professor Lupin had transformed into a werewolf and knocked her into the tree. If he had scratched her deep enough, she too would transform into a werewolf.

"None," Madame Pomfrey said and Violet felt relief sink through her body. "She's an extremely lucky girl."

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," Madame Pomfrey began. "What's to happen to Sirius Black?"

"He is waiting in the Northernmost Tower," Professor Dumbledore said. "At the stroke of midnight, he is to be given a Dementor's kiss." Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"And to think," She said. "He was such a nice boy when he went her." Violet heard footsteps walk away.

"You ought to practice pretending to be asleep," She heard someone whisper, before they walked away. The door to the hospital wing shut and Violet quickly got out of the bed. On the bedside table, she noticed a cloak. She grabbed it and tested it over her arm. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. She draped it over herself and quickly exited the Hospital Wing. She stealthily moved through the castle. She made her way to Northernmost Tower and made her way up the long winding stairs. She reached the top and made her way outside. She looked around and spotted Sirius. He was locked up in a lone cell. She quickly moved toward him.

"Sirius," She said. He looked up and Violet removed the cloak.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked. "Where's Harry? Is he alright?"

"He's still out," Violet said. "But I needed to talk to you." She sat down in front of the cell. Sirius noticed the cast on her arm.

"Your arm," He pointed out.

"Will heal," Violet said. "That's not currently important." Sirius looked at her curiously. "Why did Peter Pettigrew recognize me? And why did you recognize me?" Sirius sighed. "What do you know that I don't?"

"You know that your last name isn't actually Daniels," Sirius said.

"I know that," Violet said. "I've known that I was adopted since I was eleven. The question is, how do you know that?"

"Because I knew your parents," Sirius said. "They even made me your godparent."

"Who are my parents?" Violet asked. The anticipation was killing her. Here, in this moment, she was about to finally learn who her parents were and why they abandoned her.

"James and Lily Potter," Sirius said. Violet's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible," She said. "Because if I'm their daughter, then Harry,"

"Is your brother," He said softly. "Your twin brother." Tears started to fall from Violet's eyes. Sirius edged towards the bars and reached an arm out towards Violet.

"Don't cry Violet," He whispered. "It pains me to see you this upset." Violet wiped her eyes.

"Why did they abandon me?" Violet asked. "Didn't they love me?"

"More than words could ever describe," Sirius said. "And they didn't abandon you. They never would have done that. You were there, the night they died." Violet looked at him curiously.

"But how?" Violet asked. "If I lived through that night, wouldn't have people known about me too?"

"Something must have happened," Sirius said. "Because when I heard that Voldemort had killed your parents, but that Harry lived I, like everyone else, believed that you had died too."

"The Daniels," Violet began. "They told me that they adopted me."

"I don't know what happened," Sirius said. He pushed some of his matted hair. "I wish I could have been there that night. I might have been able to help or to prevent." Violet reached out and touched his hand.

"It's not your fault," Violet said. Sirius nodded a little sadly. They sat in silence for a little while. Then Violet spoke. "Sirius," He looked up at her. "What were my parents like?" Sirius smiled before beginning a long conversation.

* * *

Violet was still seated on the ground talking with Sirius a few hours later. They heard a noise from above. Violet saw Buckbeak soar over the tower, before landing in front of her. Harry and Hermione jumped off. Violet stared at them and Buckbeak. How was Buckbeak alive? They had heard the axe fall yesterday.

"Violet?" Harry asked. "What are you doing up here?" Violet was about to respond, but Hermione let out an infuriated screech.

"Nothing's working," Hermione said. Violet looked at the cell.

"Maybe a small explosion would do," Violet said, looking over at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're brilliant!" Hermione shouted before raising her wand again. "Bombarda!" The cell door exploded open. Sirius quickly exited the cell. They all mounted Buckbeak and quickly took off. Hermione and Violet held onto each other, neither feeling very comfortable with flying.

"You truly are your father's son!" Sirius shouted to Harry. Violet smiled a little sadly. She was going to have to explain the whole situation to Harry. They finally landed and Harry, Hermione, and Violet dismounted from Buckbeak's back. "I'm truly thankful for what you three have done." Harry stepped towards Sirius.

"I want to go with you," Harry said. Sirius sighed a little sadly.

"One day perhaps," He said, and Harry's face fell. "Life will be too unpredictable for some time. Besides, you're meant to be here." He glanced over at Violet, before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But promise me something, Harry."

"Anything," Harry said.

"Trust yourself," Sirius said. "No matter the challenges you face, and I fear they will be many, you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers right here." Sirius tapped his own heart as he said this. Sirius looked up at the sky, just as a shooting star flew overhead. "A shooting star." He smiled and looked over at Violet. "Make a wish." And with that, Sirius took off on Buckbeak.

"I'm confused," Violet said. "How is Buckbeak alive?" Hermione lifted a gold object, hanging on a chain around her neck. "A time turner?" Hermione nodded. "That's how you made it to all of your classes. Clever." Suddenly, they heard a bell sound.

"We have to get back," Hermione said. The three of them took off running, toward the hospital wing. Just as they got to the doorway, Dumbledore exited the room. He looked at the three of them curiously.

"Well?" He asked.

"He's free," Harry said with a smile. "We did it."

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked as he started to walk away. "Goodnight." He waved with a smile before leaving. Harry, Hermione, and Violet looked at each other before entering the room. They caught a glimpse of the past Harry and Hermione disappearing. As soon as they were gone, they walked into the room.

"How did you get there?" Ron asked, staring at them. "I was talking to you there." Then he saw Violet. "And where did she come from?"

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk.

"I dunno," Harry said. "Honestly Ron, how can two people be in the same place at once?" Hermione and Violet snickered, as Ron stared at them, still extremely confused.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer: Violet's mine, but I own nothing else.**

* * *

Violet sighed as Harry pulled her through the corridors of the school.

"Where are we going?" She asked, shaking her arm that was in a cast. Her wrist was itchy and she could do nothing about it.

"If you're really my sister," Harry began. "Then Dumbledore must know something about it." Violet sighed. She had told Harry everything that Sirius had told her and he was shocked to say the least. Right before they were about to enter the staircase towards Dumbledore's office, Snape came out. He looked at the two of them.

"I ought to deduct points from Gryffindor House for what you did," Snape said, looking at Violet. Violet looked down at her feet. She hated dealing with Professor Snape. He was just so mean to everyone. "But," Violet looked up. "Seeing as it's you who is injured and not me, consider this your first and last warning." Then he walked away.

"I don't know why you took the hit instead of letting him take it," Harry said as they stood on the moving staircase.

"He didn't know the werewolf was there," Violet pointed out. "Me getting hit caused less damage then if he had." They reached the doorway and knocked.

"Come in," They entered Professor Dumbledore's office. He looked up at the two of them.

"Ah Harry and Violet," Dumbledore said. "I was wondering when I would see you two in here. Please take a seat." Harry and Violet sat down in the two seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I assume you two already have learned that you're related." They both nodded.

"You knew this whole time?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"When the time was right you two would find out," Dumbledore said simply. He looked at Violet. "Those of us who knew your parents were not sure if you were alive. When Hagrid went to the house after what had happened, he only found Harry." He stood up and walked over to the fireplace in his office. "Violet, did the Daniels ever tell you how they found you?" Violet pulled a letter from her robe pocket.

"Originally they told me that they adopted me from an orphanage," Violet said. "But I sent them a letter asking them if that was true. They wrote back saying that they told me that because the truth was something completely unbelievable." She paused and looked down at the letter in her hand. "They said that I appeared in their fireplace, out of nowhere." Dumbledore nodded and opened a jar and took out what looked like dirt.

"A curious thing floo powder is." He rubbed it around his fingertips before putting it back in the jar. "When I went to your house later on that night, I discovered something quite intriguing. A shattered jar of floo powder on the living room floor and a handful of it by your father's left hand." Violet looked at Dumbledore curiously. "What my belief for the ten years that followed was that your father had sent you somewhere safe with the floo powder. My belief was validated when you arrived here two years ago."

"So why did I end up in the Daniels' fireplace?" Violet asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"That I do not know," Dumbledore said. "It is possible he meant to say something different and you ended up at the Daniels' instead. However, we will never know. What matters is that your father was able to get you somewhere safe." Violet nodded and looked over at Harry. He still looked a little confused. "Any more questions?" The two shook their heads. They stood up and headed out of the office.

"So," Violet said as they walked back into the school corridor. Instead of responding, Harry pulled her into a hug. When he let go, Violet looked at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "Felt it made sense." Violet smiled. Then she remembered something.

"Harry have you seen Professor Lupin at all?" Violet asked and Harry shook his head. "We should go see if he's alright." Harry nodded and they headed towards Lupin's office. They slowly entered the classroom. They saw that it was empty and continued towards the office. They could hear some music playing from inside. They walked up the small flight of stairs. They both looked into the room. Professor Lupin's back was faced away from the store.

"Hello Harry, Violet," Professor Lupin turned around, to see the shock etched onto their faces. He smirked and pointed his wand to his desk. The Marauder's Map was sitting there, open. "Saw you two coming." He flicked his wand at the radio and it stopped. Violet looked at how tired and ragged Lupin looked. He noticed her gaze. "I've looked worse, believe me."

"You've been sacked," Harry stated, matter-of-factly. Violet nudged Harry, before surveying the office. Almost everything in the office was packed up in suitcases.

"Resigned, actually," Lupin said. Harry and Violet looked at him like he was crazy.

"Resigned!" Harry said.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"It seems that someone let slip the nature of my condition," Lupin said.

"Snape," Harry said with an angry glare. He looked over at Violet with a look that said 'You should have let Snape get attacked by the werewolf'.

"Whoever," Lupin said, with a sigh. "It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want someone like me teaching their children." His eyes fell on Violet's arm. "I've caused enough damage already." He sighed. "I do apologize for that."

"My arm will heal," Violet said. Lupin smiled at her reassurance. He eyes moved to Harry.

"Why do you look so miserable Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head.

"None of it made any difference," Harry said. "Pettigrew escaped." Lupin looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Didn't make any difference?" He asked, leaning over his desk slightly. "Harry, it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate." He laughed a bit. "It made a great deal of difference." Lupin grabbed one of his bags and slung it on his shoulder. "If I am proud of anything, it is of how much you learned this year." Harry looked over at Violet who smiled back at him. "Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever, about giving this back to you." He handed Harry the Marauder's Map. "Mischief managed." He said, with a sad smile. The words slowly disappeared from the paper. "And now I must say goodbye to you two. But I am sure we will see each other again." He headed out of the classroom. Violet ran out of the office door.

"Professor Lupin!" She called after him. He turned back to look at the young girl. "If you hear from S," She stopped to correct herself. "Padfoot, can you tell him I said thank you?" Lupin smiled and nodded before leaving. Harry walked up to Violet.

"And to think," Harry said. "He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had so far." Violet nodded as they headed down the small staircase. They walked out of the classroom. As they walked through the hallways, they could hear people whispering and pointing at the two of them.

"How could people already know?" Violet whispered to Harry.

"I uh sort of told Ron and Hermione," Harry said. Violet looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. "They're my best friends! I had to tell someone." Violet rolled her eyes as they entered the Great Hall. They saw a group of people crowded around one table. Neville came running up to them.

"Harry, where ever did you get it?" Neville asked.

"Can I have a go Harry?" Seamus asked. "After you of course." Harry and Violet looked at each other as they approached the table that Ron was standing by.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. They noticed a long brown package lying on the table.

"I didn't mean to open it," Ron said, a bit sheepishly. "But it was badly wrapped and they made me do it!" He pointed at Fred and George.

"Did not!" The twins protested. Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled back the wrapping. Lying there was a very new looking broom.

"It's a Firebolt!" Violet said. "That's the fastest racing broom ever made."

"For me?" Harry asked, looking at it in fascination "Who sent it?"

"No one knows," Ron said.

"This came with it," Hermione said, holding up a feather. Harry and Violet immediately recognized it as one of Buckbeak's. Violet took the feather and put it in her robe pocket. Harry picked up the broom and headed outside followed by everyone else. Violet walked at the back of the group with Hermione.

"So Harry told you?" Violet asked and Hermione nodded.

"It makes sense," Hermione said. Violet looked at her curiously. "Well you both have black hair and the same green eyes. You also developed a friendship that just seemed to have something deeper." Violet shrugged as they walked into the courtyard.

"Violet!" Harry called, waving her over. She walked over to him. "How about a ride, sis?" Violet smiled, before mounting the broom in front of Harry. "Here we go." He kicked off the ground and they soared into the air. Violet let out a shriek as she held tightly onto the broom. They soared high above the school.

"Harry!" She screamed.

"Just trust me!" He shouted back. She let out a sigh as they soared through the air. They were flying faster than Violet could have ever imagined.

"At this rate my hair will look just as messy as yours!" Violet shouted back to Harry. She felt the broom tip downwards. They started speeding towards the water. "I was kidding!" Suddenly, the broom was level again.

"Ought to be nice to the person flying the broom," Harry said. They flew back to the school and landed back in the courtyard. Everyone crowded around them. They all started shouting questions and crowding the two of them. Violet smiled as she talked with everyone. She looked over at Harry who smiled. Maybe becoming friends with Harry at the beginning of the year hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**There's one more chapter and then this will be all done! Gasp! Review now while you can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh man! The final chapter of "Lost Little Flower" is here! Thank you so much for all those who have reviewed! Always made my day! Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Well by now, you should know! Sigh. I own nothing but my OC, Violet.**

**

* * *

**

Violet sighed as she sat in one of the train compartments. Ron was sitting across from her, his leg propped up on the seat. Hermione was sitting next to her talking about her grades. She had gotten all A's, of course. Violet rolled her eyes with a smile. Harry walked into the compartment with his things.

"I've been looking for you guys," He said.

"Here we are," Violet said. Harry sat down on the same side as Ron, but not too close to his leg.

"Quite an interesting year," Ron said to Harry. "One of our teachers was a werewolf, my pet rat was really an Animagus, a man who everyone thought was a guilty criminal was actually innocent and your godfather, and you have a twin sister."

"Gee," Violet said. "And all along I was thinking this had been a perfectly normal year for you guys." They all laughed as the train started to move. "I just can't believe that we just found out that we're related and now we have to spend the summer away from each other."

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well maybe not," Ron said. "The Quidditch World Cup is this summer. My family always goes and I'm sure they'd love for you guys to come with us."

"Really?" Violet asked.

"That sounds brilliant Ron," Harry said with a smile. Ron and Harry began talking about the Quidditch World Cup, both extremely excited. Violet and Hermione both rolled their eyes as they began their own conversation. A few hours later, the train finally came to a stop. They all got up and grabbed their stuff. Harry, Hermione, and Violet distributed Ron's things amongst themselves and let him exit the compartment first. Ron got off the train and the others handed his things off to Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Have a great summer Ron," Violet said.

"You too," Ron said. "I'll keep in touch about the Quidditch World Cup." Then he walked off with his family. Hermione scanned the crowd and spotted her parents.

"Well I better get going as well," Hermione said. She gave both Harry and Violet a hug. "Make sure to write!" Then she ran over to her parents. Harry and Violet moved through the crowd, having the same feeling as they did when they walked through Hogwarts the other day.

"Think news of me has already gotten out?" Violet asked.

"I think that's a definite yes," Harry said. They quickly moved through the barrier and into the regular train station. "Well I've got to go this way." Harry said, nodding his head towards the bus station.

"And the Daniels usually pick me up from that side," Violet said. "So I guess this is goodbye for now." The two siblings hugged. "Promise you'll write?"

"Of course," Harry said. "And with my Firebolt being so fast, maybe I could even come visit." Violet nudged him.

"Don't be getting yourself into trouble," Violet said with a scolding tone.

"Same goes to you," Harry said. They hugged once more before parting ways. Violet sighed as she walked through the train station. It had been one heck of a year, but it had been one of the best years of her life.

* * *

**Well there is it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I've been working on the next story, which follows Harry and Violet through their fourth year at Hogwarts. But now is your last chance to review the story! So do it! And thanks again for reading "Lost Little Flower"!**


End file.
